The Darkest Point
by Fallen Angel Productions
Summary: When everything that Daisuke cares about is brutally torn away from him and a new villin rises, it again puts Hiwatari and Niwa together in action. Yaoi later. Gore all around. DARK


Disclaimer. I… unfortunately do not own DNAngel. I also know... that there are things I am going to do to this story that didn't happen, and well may NEVER happen… I don't care… No flaming… if you don't have anything nice to say… don't say anything at all… o.o

--

The Darkest Point 

--

_Chapter 1_

_Blood and Tears_

_--_

((Chapter warnings, there is some explicate gore in this chapter.))

--

The world around him was dark. Very very dark. And it would have been perfectly fine with him if it stayed that way forever. In fact. He really wanted it to. He had tried to make it hadn't he?

_What happened? How did I get here? _He asked the absentee voice in his head. After nearly five years of being without Dark, one would think that he was used to not having the angel answer him when he asked a question. But he still asked, and the silence still disappointed him. He inhaled deeply. The smells were all around him. His mother's perfume, his grandfather's old man breath, and the annoyingly clean smell of a hospital.

His eyes opened. That was right he was in the hospital. That light above his bed was blinding, one of those uncaring and unloving hospital lights. The type of light that made everything else seems dim in comparison. He wanted the light to go away, but now that he had let go of the darkness and opened his eyes, even closing them again did nothing to fade the light from outside of them.

"Dai?" He heard his mother say softly. He couldn't answer her. It wasn't that he wouldn't, he would have if he could have. He would have asked her why she saved him, why she didn't let him die with his beloved Riku. The thought came and the tears started, he couldn't stop them, he didn't think of anything other than her, he couldn't.

He opened his eyes again, staring at the ceiling, because when he closed them all he could see was her face. Her laughter. How happy she had been when she found out that she was pregnant. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Everything had been perfect. They married earlier this year, after graduation and she got pregnant on the honeymoon. It was like a fairy tale story, it was the happy ending that Dark had said Daisuke had earned and now it was all over. Like the proverbial shot in the dark.

"Dai…" She said again. Didn't she understand that he couldn't answer her? Didn't she understand that he couldn't speak right now? That he couldn't think and could barely even feel? Didn't she understand that he was numb? He moved to sit up. He had to move or he would go insane, but he couldn't move, well he could, but his arms caught and pulled him back down. His red eyes turned to look down his arm, there was a leather arm cuff attached to it, and that cuff was attached to the bed. He blinked a few times and then slowly turned to look at the other arm, which was in the same state.

He heard her start to cry, the tears kept falling from his own eyes. No sobbing uncontrollably like his mother was doing. Only silent and unstopping tears. He closed his eyes again and settled back into the pillows. He was restrained, he was restrained? He pulled himself up again, this time harder.

"DAISUKE!" his mother screamed as he pulled at it again. He had to get out of this bed. How could they bind him down? It was his life and if he wanted to end it that he should be able to! They shouldn't be allowed to stop him! He pulled forward again, tucking his legs under him. He had done this before, or it felt like he had. He was sure that he was on some medication to keep him calm, but that medication was almost gone now and he could remember again.

He had been here almost two weeks. Strapped to this bed most of the time because he kept trying to open the stitches on his wrist and in his stomach.

"LET ME GO!" His voice was hard and scratchy because he hadn't used it in a long while. His eyes clenched closed and he pulled again, his shoulders hurt from the strain, his wrists burned as the restainets dug into his sensitive flesh. "I DON'T WANNA LIVE!"

He saw his mother run out of the room, but he couldn't stop. The hate, the anger was welled up inside of him so badly that he couldn't bring himself to find a reason to keep going. To keep living ever day. His grandfather was trying to talk to him, but he couldn't really understand what he was saying, only that he was angry right now. Angry because Daisuke didn't want to live, angry because Daisuke hurt his mother. Angry about something he couldn't understand or identify in his own state as it was.

"I HATE YOU!" He screamed into the air. Not talking to his grandfather, his mother or even the hospital. No, he was talking to himself. He hated himself for what had happened. If only he had come home in time than none of it ever would have happened. He wouldn't have had to see what he saw, and they wouldn't have had to suffer what they had suffered.

The doctors were coming again and his grandfather moved aside.

"I HATE YOU!" Daisuke screamed again. "LET ME GO!"

"Calm down now son." He heard a voice said. His eyes focused on his father standing beside him and he started to cry staring at him. After Dark had vanished his father nearly died from the damage he had taken. He had been brought to a hospital in England. He hadn't seen him since his wedding when he had come home to visit. "The doctors are going to give you some medicine Dai." Kesuke said softly.

"Riku…" Daisuke whimpered to his father, who had tears in his eyes. Daisuke barely even felt the prick in his arm when they gave him the medicine.

"I know Dai, that's why I'm here. We contacted your friend in America too. Now rest." Kesuke said running his fingers over Daisuke's head as the medicine started to make him sleepy. He didn't want to sleep anymore. That wouldn't help, every time he slept he had to relive the same thing all over again. He didn't want to do that. He couldn't do it again, but he found himself being lowered by the hands of fate back down onto the pillows and then death's good friend sleep found him at last and the world faded out to the sound of his mother's voice.

"Is he going to ever be alright again Kesuke?"

"I don't know Emiko. I just don't know."

_No_ Daisuke thought._ Nothing will ever be alright again._

--

"_I CAN'T DO THIS AGAIN!" He screamed into nothingness._

"_Yes you can, you have too." Dark said. He spun around to see the angel standing behind, large black wings coiled around his body._

"_Dark? Is it really you?" He gasped taking a step towards him._

"_No Dai, it isn't." Dark said. "It is what your mind needs to see now. Come on, lets go."_

"Please Dark…" 

--

_I know what is coming, but I can't stop walking anyway. Dark is gone and I know I have to face this alone again, just like I did the last time, Just like I did the first time. I can hear the music playing when I walk in the door, and once again I announce to the empty front hall that I am home. _

_Her music is always loud, she is so funny because she liked such aggressive music. Miss Risa is supposed to be coming over because she just told her that she was pregnant. She had just told me the night before, and I can't wait to see Miss Risa's face when Riku tells her. Usually Riku puts on nicer music when Miss Risa is here, but it seems that maybe she hadn't arrived yet. _

_It is odd that Riku didn't hear me. I remember that. How odd if felt then when it really happened, and I remember it now as if I were in fact there again. I turn around and see that Miss Risa's car is here, and now I know that something isn't right. _

"_RISA!" I call out into the house, but nothing comes back. I drop my portfolio and pull off my coat. Seems an odd thing to do, but I didn't know that something was wrong than. I can't hear me yelling at myself because I was not outside of my body then. I want to close my eyes before I go into the living room, than maybe I won't see the blood on the floor and it won't be real. But I go anyway and I continue to look._

_This is where I see the blood on the floor and my heart jumps, not because I think something has happened to the Harada Twins… one of which was a Niwa now… but because I think that maybe Riku had miscarried. _

"_RIKU!" I scream out again, but there is no answer. I turn toward the kitchen now; there is a bathroom off of the Kitchen so surely if she had indeed had a miscarriage she would have gone to the bathroom. I try to stop myself from running, but this is a dream and you can't stop dreams. _

_I want to wake up! I can't. I can't because of the medicines that they gave me. So instead I run into the room and see it all again. _

_This kitchen is huge, and normally it is white marble and stainless steel, it was the type of kitchen that I had always wanted, and that Riku had wanted too. But the white marble floors are red, the stainless steel is stained and my precious Riku is on the floor. I can only see her feet from behind the table and my heart clenches in my throat. What could have happened her? To this day, almost a week later, I still don't know. _

_I don't want to go around the table, I want to wake up. Before I came to the hospital I would wake up before I went around the table, but I can't now because of the medicine, and this is supposed to be helping me. I see Miss Risa is there as well and I scream at the sight of them._

_They are tied up and positioned to make a scene. Riku is laying across Risa's lap, both of them are blindfolded, but from the blood behind the bandages and the way they sit, I can tell that their eyes are not there. Risa has had her neck slit, but seemed unharmed otherwise, but her arm is tied and there is a knife tied to her hand so that it looks like she is about to stab Riku in the belly. Riku has her head canted back as if screaming, her mouth open in dead horror, her neck slit and her belly sliced open. There is something hanging from Risa's mouth, but I can't move over there because I know what it is. Tiny as it was at the time, the killer had shoved the fetus into Risa's mouth, he only hopes she was dead before this happened to her._

_I fall to my knees and pull out my cell phone, calling my mother. I calmly tell her that Riku and Risa are dead. Then I hang up and die move over, taking the knife out of Risa's hand, trying hard not to look down at my dead love and her open womb. I know I shouldn't move anything but I do, I sit down and pull Riku out of Risa's lap and into my own._

_I tell her that I love her, and that I can't live without her. I tell her not to worry about it, that I will be there soon, and then I slice my own veins from the wrist up to the elbow and let the knife fall. _

--

--

"I have to get an earlier flight! It is a fucking emergency!" He screamed over the phone. His voice had lost much of its accent from four years in America. "No! Japan! Not Okinawa! Okinawa is on the mainland of China!" He was so impatient, always calm but when Emiko… EMIKO of all people had called him he knew without a doubt that something was drastically wrong. "Damn you!" He yelled slamming the phone down into the cradle and calling the next airline.

By midnight that night he was on the plain to Japan, but it would take so long and all he could think about what Daisuke there, all by himself, half insane if not completely insane. No. He wouldn't think like that. He couldn't.

By the time he arrived there it was daytime and he was in a car he rented speeding toward the hospital. Those who recognized him after his absence were greeted with the same cold nothingness that he had always given people.

"Daisuke Niwa's room please." He said to the shocked looking woman behind the counter.

"I'm sorry Commander…"

"Satoshi Hikari." He answered, having long since changed his last name from Hiwatari. "I am not the Commander anymore."

"He isn't cleared for anyone but family." She said looking at him.

"His mother called me and asked that I come." Satoshi said impatiently. He brushed an irritated slender hand through his blue hair and waited as she called up to assure that what he said was true before giving him directions to get to Niwa.

Satoshi hated the hospital; it was so stark and empty. He couldn't picture his Daisuke up there alone in a room, or in a room with his parents in a place as inartistic as this place was. He got into the elevator, trying not to let his mind wander. The woman next to him looked him over and he gave her an irritated glare from behind his glasses. She reached over and pressed a button getting off on the next floor, and that was fine with Satoshi, he didn't need this right now. He hated it back when Krad was with him, and he didn't tolerate it any better now.

Once he reached the hall he broke into a run. He didn't realize how scared he was until he was not only yards away from Niwa and it seemed to take forever to cross the space. Something now seemed real. Until then, on the plain, in the car it had seemed as thought it were all a dream, or an elaborate prank to get him to come home. But if Daisuke was really in ICU than he was really not in good shape.

"Hiwatari!" He stopped seeing Daisuke's father, Kesuke coming out of one of the waiting rooms. He didn't bother to tell him that he didn't go by Hiwatari any more. It wasn't important, right now if he just said that Daisuke was all right he could fall him anything he wanted to.

Panting for breath he listened as Kesuke told him everything that had happened and exactly what was found. The officer inside of him cringed when he said that Daisuke had moved Riku's body, but he understood why it had happened. He knew why Daisuke couldn't leave her the way she was. He loved her so much that it had, once, even made Satoshi jealous for that kind of love; maybe that was why he had started seeing Risa.

They had broken off only a year latter, bother of them agreeing that the other was not what they were looking for.

"Hiwatari!" Emiko gasped coming out of the waiting room and hugging him. "I never thought I'd say this, but I am glad you are here."

He never thought she say that either. But it didn't matter what had happened before. Taller by far that he had been at sixteen when he moved to America to go to a boarding school so that he could forget the one person that he cared about more than any woman could take the place of. Daisuke. Now he was back and Daisuke was in danger.

"It sounds as if it were personal." Satoshi said softly.

"That is what I thought too." Kesuke said nodding his head. "We heard that you had a successful business as a privet investigator over in America, we thought, maybe, since you were Daisuke's friend you might agree to help up find out who might want to do this to him and the Harada's?"

"Of course I will Kesuke-sama." Satoshi said gently bowing. "May I see him?"

"He is sleeping right now." Emiko said softly.

"I won't wake him." Satoshi said walking toward the room without waiting for an answer. He knew that Emiko was still a bit worried about him, that he might still hold something against Daisuke; she had been raised on the tails of the Niwa/Hikari wars. But that war was over, he couldn't hate Daisuke; he loved him too much for that.

He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him as it had been. Running his slender pale fingers back through his blue hair again he looked at the crimson haired one in the bed. He had grown, his hair was long enough that it wasn't as messy any more, actually, it was cut kind of like Dark's had been. He was restrained by hand and feet restraints to the bed and under severe suicide watch. He moved over and let his cold fingers touch the heated and drug induced sweat covered skin.

He hated this room, stark white, hard lights; it was nothing that would help Daisuke heal.

"Oh Niwa, you baka." He said as a tear formed in his cold blue eyes, he reached a finger under the rim of his glasses and pulled the tear away as he took a hold of the chart. Thorizine! They were giving him Thorizine! Was he really that much of a threat to himself and others to need something as harsh as that. He sat down next to the bed and took Niwa's hand into his own before settling in for the long haul, he wasn't going anywhere until he knew that Daisuke Niwa was alive and well.


End file.
